The present invention relates to a system and a method of converting and storing an audio message into a text file. Storing audio messages is well known, for example from automatic answering machines. Automatic answering machines are convenient for leaving a message for someone who is not available at a certain time or for a certain period of time. Data processing systems, such as a personal computer, are nowadays equipped with modems and sound units which are capable of converting such a system into a multi-media telecommunication device. This multi-media telecommunication device could be a telephone, answering machine, fax, network component or network peripheral, etc.
While such a system is very convenient for regular use, it needs a certain amount of memory for storing the audio messages, and it is difficult to organize and manage a larger amount of audio messages(e.g., in a data base) because the content of the message cannot be visually recognized. Also, such a system is not useful for any person with a hearing impairment. Call centers that handle a large amount of audio messages, e.g., orders, often need a written text instead of a spoken message. In many cases, these call centers monitor certain calls and store them. A text file which contains the content of the call can also be helpful. Therefore, for many uses, a written text which can be visualized is needed rather than an audio message.